Paradise
by MrFranWeasley
Summary: Derek Hale se adentra en la oscuridad del dormitorio de Stiles Stilinski, y no por primera vez. La bestia que posee el licántropo será desatada, y el muchacho tendrá que lidiar con ella.


-Tranquilo, mi padre no volverá hasta mañana. Hoy tiene turno de noche. Y aunque volviera esta noche, ¿qué más da? No sería la primera vez que dormís bajo el mismo techo. No te rías, anda. ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de entrar y dejar de ensuciarlo todo de barro? No me hagas ir a por ti. Habrás traído esta vez tú los condones, ¿no? Scott se va a dar cuenta de que todas las semanas le faltan un par…

Stiles empieza a desesperarse. No aguanta más. Ha esperado todo el día para que llegue este momento. Desde que se levantó bien entrada la mañana para asistir al instituto de Beacon Hills , hasta la madrugada, incluyendo todas las clases y el entrenamiento de lacrosse. Siempre se ha preguntado para qué asiste a los entrenamientos, si el entrenador Finstock nunca le deja jugar cuando compiten contra otro instituto. Incluso cuando hacen partidos entre ellos. Siempre en el banquillo. Siempre sentado. Siempre observando cómo los otros reciben los aplausos y los vítores. Siempre viendo cómo otro se lleva a la chica más guapa. _¿Qué estás diciendo, Stiles? ¿Chica?_ _Chico, en cualquier caso. _Y ni eso. Sólo conoce a otra persona homosexual que asista a su instituto, y éste es Danny. No se siente atraído por él. Mentiría si dijera que no se había sentido atraído nunca por un hombre, está claro. Un ejemplo, Jackson. Es un completo imbécil, eso lo sabe, pero descubrir su torso desnudo en las duchas después de cada entrenamiento de lacrosse merece la pena. Lo que tiene de prepotente y chulo, lo tiene de apuesto.

Más de una vez se ha masturbado pensando en él. Y es que es imposible no hacerlo. Después del entrenamiento, va directo a casa. Sube rápidamente las escaleras y tira la mochila donde sea, sin cuidado. Entra al baño y cierra la puerta con el pestillo, por si su padre aparece por allí. Al pasar por el espejo y reflejarse en él siempre sonríe, sabe que está a punto de pasar un buen rato. Levanta la tapa del váter y se sienta en él. Antes de bajarse los pantalones y la ropa interior, se quita la camiseta. Es una costumbre que tiene. No sabe por qué, pero le resulta atractivo masturbarse sin ropa. Cuando ya se ha desprendido de ésta, se empieza a desabrochar el cinturón y el pantalón vaquero. Ese es el momento en el que realmente no puede aguantar más. La fiera que posee entre sus piernas, acorralada desde incluso antes de salir del instituto, desea ser liberada. Y así hace Stiles.

Empieza con suaves movimientos con su mano izquierda. Hacia arriba y abajo. _Jackson se enjabona en las duchas del vestuario, mientras un chorro de agua caliente desciende por la espalda hasta posarse y rociar sus glúteos. Menudo culo tiene el cabrón._ Acelera el ritmo con grandes sacudidas y empezaba a respirar aceleradamente._ A Jackson se le cae la esponja y se agacha para recogerla._ Nota cómo poco a poco le cuesta más respirar._ Jackson se frota todo el cuerpo._ Cierra los ojos y sigue zarandeándola. _Jackson se da la vuelta; puede fijarse en su animal. Una fiera._ Empieza a jadear._ Se la está enjabonando. Su animal es grande. Muy grande._ Quiere aguantar un poco más.

_Sube la vista y se fija en la cara de su compañero._ Empieza a tener espasmos. _Tiene los ojos cerrados, y se está pasando la lengua por el labio superior._ No aguanta más. _Vuelve a bajar la mirada y se fija otra vez en el animal del rubio._ Ya llega. _Se la está frotando mientras se pasa la otra mano por su torso perfecto, elaborado a base de muchas horas de gimnasio._ Ya viene. _Sigue frotándosela, ahora con los ojos fijos en él, lo está mirando._ El pulso se le acelera, al igual que los movimientos de su mano._ Ha cortado el curso del agua presionando un interruptor. Coge la toalla, que se encuentra en una repisa._ Llega a un momento de éxtasis. _Empieza a secarse lentamente; sigue mirándolo…_

Stiles nota un espeso líquido en su mano izquierda. Se ha corrido. Mierda, quería aguantar más. Quería imaginar que en ese mismo momento, mientras Jackson se secaba, se abalanzaba sobre él y lo besaba. Otras veces había pasado directamente a esa parte, donde el rubio empezaba besándolo y terminaba tumbado sobre un banco, o bajo un chorro caliente de agua, penetrándole y gimiendo mientras él gritaba de placer. Poder tener estas fantasías, supone, era una de las ventajas de pertenecer al equipo.

-Mierda, se me han olvidado –confiesa Derek. No consigue esconder esa sonrisa pícara propia de él. –Menos mal que tú tienes de sobra –bromea. Mientras, baja un poco la cabeza y se introduce en el cuarto de Stiles a través de la ventana. Siempre lo hace. Podría usar la puerta, pero no, prefiere sorprenderlo en mitad de la noche entrando por su tejado.

-Pues que te quede claro que esta noche no vamos a hacer nada. Tú los usas, tú los traes –le regaña Stiles. –Te he dicho que no, Derek, no me mires así. Ya te puedes marchar por donde has venido. –Sabe que no. Que lo que acaba de decir es imposible. Ni por un momento se le pasa por la cabeza dejarlo ir esa noche. Ni ninguna otra. Sólo le gusta hacerle rabiar. Le encanta. Sobretodo esas noches en las que él aparece de pronto en mitad de la oscuridad de su cuarto y se introduce en su cama, cual furtivo en un refugio. Y eso es Derek, un furtivo buscando el calor de Stiles, su refugio.

Y así hace Derek. Atraviesa el cuarto del muchacho, encaminado a su destino. Qué desastre de habitación. Todo tirado por el suelo. Libros, una mochila, la ropa deportiva, unos calzoncillos… Se deshace de sus zapatos llenos de barro. Llega al borde de la cama y, por debajo de las mantas, empieza a ascender hasta la almohada. Es la primera vez que hace eso. Siempre va directo al chico, sin rodeos. Pero esta noche le apetece algo diferente. Algo más… lento. Y placentero.

-¿Qué coño haces, Derek? No seas estúpido, anda –ríe Stilinski. Nota el movimiento del otro bajo las mantas. Qué tonto es. Ama cómo le hace reír siempre. -¿Hoy tiene ganas de jugar, lobito?

-Siempre –ya ha llegado a su destino. Se acomoda en la cama. Respira hondo. Por fin. Dobla su cuerpo hacia la derecha y apoya el brazo en la almohada. Quiere verlo. Él también ha esperado todo el día para este momento. Todos los días lo hace. Lo mira fijamente. Qué guapo es. Esas pecas difuminadas en su rostro y esa nariz pequeñita y respingada lo hacen muy mono. Perfecto para él. -¿Alguna vez me has visto sin ganas de jugar, tonto?

No, nunca lo ha hecho. Siempre está dispuesto a jugar con él. Maldito Derek. Cómo lo quiere. Él también dobla su cuerpo hacia la izquierda para poder así mirarlo fijamente. Está muy sexy con esa barba de tres días que lleva. Y esa camiseta blanca de tirantes permite apreciar sus músculos. Es muy atractivo. El chico más atractivo que ha conocido nunca. Mucho más que Jackson. Inhala su perfume. Su olor. Debe de haber venido desde su casa corriendo, porque huele a sudor. Ha sudado mucho, parece. Y eso le encanta. Le pone mucho, la verdad. Y parece que Derek lo haga a propósito, pues siempre lo hace. Qué cabrón. –No, nunca.

Derek no aguanta más. Quiere besarlo Sentir que sus labios se funden con los de Stiles. Y eso hace. Se acerca a él y lo besa. Y lo siente. Siente su sabor. Su dulce sabor. Incluso más dulce que el azúcar. Es algo extraordinario. Le encanta. Saca la mano que tiene debajo de las mantas y la coloca detrás de la cabeza del muchacho, mientras la acaricia suavemente. Sigue besándolo. Sus labios son suaves, muy cómodos de besar. Placentero.

A Stiles le ha pillado desprevenido el beso. Lo esperaba. Lo deseaba. Así que él le responde. También lo besa. Antes de hacerlo, se humedece los labios con la lengua, últimamente se le secan rápidamente a cause del frío y del viento, y que Derek entre por la ventana tiene esa desventaja: se la ha dejado abierta. Siente cómo la lengua de Derek se introduce en su boca. Busca la suya. Y Stiles no lo hace esperar más. Y le muestra la suya. Y se encuentran. Y juegan en la oscuridad, como ellos hacen. Juegan y se pelean, mientras sus madres también lo hacen. Los labios de ambos han estallado en un combate por dominar esa batalla, pero Derek lleva ventaja, pues su mano colocada en la cabeza del muchacho le permite manejarlo más fácilmente.

Derek desciende la mano. Stiles puede pensar que le está dando una tregua para que ahora él lleve el mando, pero no, se equivoca si piensa eso. Al llegar la mano a la cintura del muchacho, agarra la camiseta con el puño y vuelve a subirla. El tacto de su mano con la espalda del chico le produce un pequeño espasmo. Es placentero. Tiene que parar de besarlo durante una décima de segundo para poder desprenderlo de la prenda, y lo odia. Quiere seguir besándolo. Cuando renueva la marcha, le pega un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior. Probablemente le haya hecho sangre. Le da igual. Al igual que sabe que a Stiles le da igual. Le encanta que le muerda. Y no sólo en los labios. Al igual que sabe que le encanta que Derek aparezca sudado. Ya se encarga él de, antes de llegar a su casa corriendo, hacer algunas abdominales y flexiones en el suelo del polvoriento salón de su mansión. Y si aún así no consigue sudar, ya se encarga él de masturbarse allí mismo. Sí. Le encanta masturbarse en el momento menos pensando, pensando en Stiles. Imaginar la noche que van a pasar ya le pone a cien, y hacerlo no le disminuye, ni mucho menos, al contrario, las ganas de encontrarse con el muchacho en la oscuridad. Y así, sin duda, Derek, suda. Y mucho.

Stiles también pretende despejarlo de la camiseta sudada. Pero no. Sabe que es imposible. Aquí quien manda es él. Por algo es el macho. El alfa. Maldito Hale. Se da cuenta del pequeño mordisco en su labio inferior cuando nota el sabor a sangre en su paladar. Maldito lobo. Mientras Derek vuelve a levantar la mano y posarla en su cabeza, después de tirar a alguna parte de la habitación su camiseta, él también empieza a acariciarle el torso lentamente. En la milésima de segundo en la que Derek le quita la camiseta, ambos se sentaron, en vez de estar acostados, así que ahora Stiles puede notar un poco de barriguilla en él. No se ha afeitado el pecho. Mejor. Parece que el lobito quiere cambiar de nuevo de posición, porque ha parado de besarlo.

Y eso quiere. De pronto, Derek ha empujado a Stiles hacia el duro colchón, acostándolo. Menos mal que su cabeza ha caído en la almohada. No le deja ni un minuto para respirar y darse cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder, pues rápidamente sus grandes manos han ido directas a los pantalones del joven. Y éstos han sido bajados, dejando ver al autor del acto lo que tanto ansiaba. Su tesoro, podría llamarlo él. Porque poca gente habrá podido llegar hasta el tesoro de Stiles, piensa Derek. Nadie, en realidad. Sólo él.

-Sí que tienes prisa, ¿eh, lobito? –Stiles sonrió. Estaba deseando este instante. Éste era uno de los mejores momentos de los encuentros en la oscuridad de su habitación con Derek. –Para que veas que yo también lo esperaba, no me he puesto ni ropa interior.

-Oh, cállate. Mira que eres estúpido –rió también Hale. -¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto?

-Si quieres, busco los calzoncillos, me los pongo y te vas…

Derek hizo un sonido para que se callase. Apartó de un manotazo las mantas de la cama. Al suelo. Como la camiseta de Stiles. Todo acabaría por los suelos. Se acercó un poco más al chico y se posicionó encima de él. Entre sus piernas. Ahí se encontraba. Recuerda la primera vez que le vio el pene a Stiles. Lo recuerda muy bien. Su primer encuentro, aunque no pudieron hacer nada más que besarse y él poder probar ese pecado de los dioses. Y el chico recibir un mordisco en el labio, como siempre. Y a Derek le encanta su pene, para qué mentir. No es muy largo, pero su grosor es más que satisfactorio en su boca. Muy cómodo el asiento trasero del Jeep del hijo del Sheriff no es, pero en ese momento de calentón, donde el licántropo mostró realmente sus colmillos a su presa, no pudieron aspirar a más. Qué inoportuna fue esa llamada de su padre, desde luego. Fue la primera vez, pero no la última…

-Eh, eh, lobito, para el carro. ¿No se te olvida algo? –le interrumpe Stiles esos rápidos pensamientos a Derek. –Sí, eso.

Derek se quita la camiseta, cómo olvidarlo. Quiere respirar ese olor. Olor a sudor. Olor a lobo. Rápidamente ese aroma inunda la habitación, y Stiles le hace un gesto con los ojos. Adelante.

-Joder, Derek. Joder –ya ha empezado. Bendito seas, Derek. Éste se acuesta cómodamente en la cama, entre las piernas del chico. Primero ha sacudido un poco la polla del chico con la mano, pero velozmente se la ha introducido en la boca. Empieza a darle pequeños mordisquitos al capullo. Por los ruidos que el otro emite, parece que le encanta. Y a él. Sabe tan bien…

Stiles nota cómo la lengua de Derek ha empezado a recorrer la parte superior de su pene. A veces suelta algún que otro mordisco, pero no quiere pasar tan pronto a esa parte de la noche, donde el lobito sí que se convierte en un lobo de verdad y su presa suplicará, rogará y llorará para que no se apodere de ella. Stiles da un espasmo. Ahora sí está disfrutando, sí. La lengua de Derek recorre todo su capullo. A la que se le añade sus labios. La boca entera… Siente cómo un continuo cosquilleo le recorre todo el cuerpo, centrándose en su cintura. Ese hormigueo le hace sentirse como en el paraíso. No consigue morderse los labios y la lengua y suelta más de un gemido. Y eso no es nada comparado con lo que se aproxima, porque los bramidos, gritos y aullidos que saldrán de su boca se podrán comparar con los del licántropo en una noche de luna llena.

Derek disfruta como nadie. Hace movimientos con la cabeza, hacia arriba y abajo. Hay una vez en la que se atraganta con tanta saliva acumulada, pero se la traga rápidamente. No quiere perder ni un segundo con eso en su hocico. O boca. Con la lengua, mientras realiza esos fantásticos movimientos con la cabeza y los labios, dando tanto placer a Stiles, da vueltas a su capullo. Le encanta cómo sabe. Otra vez se atraganta, ahora hay mucha más saliva. Para. Levanta la cabeza y busca los labios de Stiles. Y los encuentra. Y los besa de nuevo. Y le traspasa todos esos fluidos. Y a Stiles le encanta. Y sus lenguas vuelven a encontrarse, después de que la del lobito se hubiera encontrado con su tesoro.

Otra vez, Derek se aparta de él y se acuesta al lado del joven en la cama, mientras se desabrocha el cinturón, y se baja los vaqueros. Él sí lleva calzoncillos. Pero Stiles lo advierte y, ágilmente, antes de que el otro se dé cuenta, se los ha bajado. Y ha podido comprobar su animal. Eso no es un tesoro. Eso no es una fiera. Eso es una bestia. La bestia de Derek Hale.

Parece que el pequeño también sabe jugar, dejémosle un poco de ventaja, piensa Derek. El pequeño parece que se ha vuelto otro animal en las sombras del crepúsculo. Espero que no sea vuela otra fiera como yo, piensa Hale. Pero parece que se equivoca, otra vez. Stiles se ha abalanzado al moreno. Primero se ha acercado a sus labios para besarlos de nuevo. Para probar su sabor otra vez. Antes de gozar del sabor de su bestia. Y esta bestia sí que es fiera. Y esta bestia está dispuesta a atraparse y dejarse apresar por los labios de Stiles. Y así hace este.

Ha comenzado dando suaves lamidos a su capullo. Quiere ir despacio. Quiere hacerle sufrir en esa espera. Y lo consigue, porque Derek hace un movimiento con su mano para que éste se dé prisa, pero no. Ahora va a disfrutar el pequeño. Pasa a dar lengüetazos. Lengüetazos donde su lengua recorre toda su bestia de arriba abajo, sin dejar un solo rincón sin mojar de saliva. Y ha llegado el momento de darle verdadero placer al lobito. De momento, Hale se ha visto sobresaltado, y literalmente, pues ha pegado un pequeño brinco, por los labios del otro. Y éste ha empezado a hacer rapidísimos movimientos con la boca. Stiles parece que ha pasado de ser el sumiso, la presa, a ser el que lleve la correa a este paseo con su lobito…

Hale no aguanta más, y coloca su mano en la cabeza de Stiles para que éste acelere esos movimientos que lo trasportan a ese paraíso lleno de carne humana, de sangre y otros placeres para los licántropos deseosos como él. En el silencio de la noche, ajenos a todos los habitantes de este pueblo donde ninguno puede imaginar lo que está sucediendo en ese mismo momento en el cuarto del hijo del Sheriff, se escuchan la acelerada y cortada, por momentos, respiración de Derek Hale; los jadeos de Stiles Stilinski, y los silbidos que produce el colchón de su cama.

Stiles siente que la bestia de Derek pronto va a estallar. Se atraganta más de una vez, como él había hecho antes, pero no quiere parar. En su boca se concentran fluidos como saliva (mucha saliva) y semen de Derek. Porque la bestia de Hale ya ha estallado. Ha rugido como ella sabe. Y Stiles sigue con esos movimientos con su lengua, labios y boca, porque no quiere parar. Lo que no consigue tragarse, sale en forma de un jugo espeso a través de las comisuras de sus labios. Derek, al ver que su pequeño empieza a tener arcadas, pero éste no para, lo empuja hacia atrás, soltando ese brebaje y derramándolo por la sábana. Ya habrá tiempo de limpiar por la mañana.

Al caer de espaldas, Hale se abalanza sobre él y le vuelve a besar. Y le lame los labios como si fuera el último trozo de carne en la faz de la tierra.

-Oh, dioses, esta vez ha sido la mejor de todas. No conocía esa faceta tuya –le confiesa Derek.

-Aquí tú no eres el único al que se le da bien morder, por muy lobito que seas –Stiles responde con esa sonrisa pícara y ese retintín propios de él. Traga de nuevo, porque sigue teniendo restos de los rugidos de la bestia en su boca.

-Prepárate –le amenaza el hombre lobo. –Esta noche no la vas a olvidar en mucho tiempo. Te lo aseguro, Stiles. –Se incorpora y, descalzo, sale de la habitación, dirigiéndose al aseo. En seguida vuelve a aparecer por la puerta.

Stiles aprecia tumbado desde la cama el esculpido y perfecto cuerpo desnudo de Hale. Es un hombre alto. Fornido y corpulento. Tantos años de caza han merecido la pena, porque es atractivo. Muy atractivo. Tiene pelo azabache. Al igual que sus ojos, negros como la noche. Tiene cejas pobladas, y algo de ojeras, aunque siempre lo ha conocido así. Baja la vista, y recorre con la mirada toda su parte delantera del cuerpo: anchos hombros, pecho sin depilar, pezones duros, abdomen rígido también sin depilar; no es que tenga tanto vello como cuando pasa a ser licántropo, pero sí que abunda. Llega a su cintura, y, debajo, su temible bestia. No le importaría tener que pelear contra esa fiera; no le teme. Debería. -¿Vas a dejar de hacerme un chequeo? ¿Piensas dedicarte ahora a la medicina o qué?

-Comprobaba lo bueno que está mi lobito. Y es todo para mí. ¿Dónde has ido, por cierto? Pensaba que me dejabas con lo mejor en la boca.

Serás imbécil, Stiles, ríe mentalmente Derek. –Por supuesto que no. Otra ventaja de que siempre dejes la ventana abierta por la noche es que me permite comprobar dónde guardas los condones.

-Así que espías a un joven muchacho, indefenso, sin poder hacer daño alguno a nadie, por las noches, ¿eh? A lo mejor se lo tendría que comentar al Sheriff de la ciudad. Seguro que no le gusta que un hombre lobo peligroso espíe a su hijo, ¿no crees? –mientras Stilinski juega con palabras que contienen fuego, Hale se va acercando a su cama. Lo que Stiles no sabe es que ese fuego acabará creando una gran hoguera, que inundará todo su dormitorio de humeantes llamas, y que dejará cenizas durante un largo tiempo, sin poder ser apagadas completamente.

Derek ha abierto el envoltorio que contiene esa correa para perros (o lobos) que le permitirá sacar de paseo a su lobito sin que éste se pueda escapar.

Al llegar al borde de la cama, Hale deja el preservativo en los pies de Stiles, pero parece que tiene algo más que enseñar, porque su otra mano sigue escondida tras su duro culo. Y así es. Es lubricante. Stilinski, al verlo, sonríe. Está deseando usarlo. Y Derek no va a hacerlo esperar.

Abre el bote y vierte un poco en su mano. Mientras, Stiles se ha levantado y ha ido al borde de la cama, posicionándose de espaldas a él, de rodillas. El hombre lobo alarga la mano y empieza a restregarle el lubricante al muchacho por el agujero. No duda en alargar algún que otro dedo e introducírselo. Stiles gime. Parece que al principio le duele. El primer contacto de su piel con el líquido graso le ha impactado un poco, pero, poco a poco, se va acostumbrando a él. No es que sea nada nuevo…

Derek, después de haber impregnado bien la jaula donde su bestia pasará gran parte de la noche, empapa también su polla. Tiene que verter un poco más de lubricante en su longitud, pues ésta es grande. Aunque sigue con su otra mano dándole placer a Stiles, pues sus dedos no hacen más que provocar pequeños quejidos en el chico.

Stiles se ha visto sorprendido por la polla de Derek. Ya la tiene dentro. Otras veces, el otro ha avisado para que se pudiera preparar para su extensión, pero esta vez ha decidido darle esa pequeña sorpresa. Bueno, no tan pequeña. No puede reprimirse un chillido cuando la nota adentrándose, aunque, no lo niega, le encanta. Derek está de pie, mientras que él se encuentra en la cama, de rodillas, gimiendo como un perro. O como un lobo. El lobito, por fin, lo ha hecho su presa.

Hale ha empezado con suaves (Stiles no lo tiene tan claro) movimientos. Adentro y afuera. Sin que su capullo abandone del todo el rosa y rígido culo del chico. Se acerca al chico y le muerde un poco en el cuello. También, pequeños mordisquitos en la oreja. Usa la lengua. Vuelve al cuello. Esos mordiscos no serán los últimos de la noche. Eso espera. No consigue contener algún que otro gemido. Rugido, es la palabra. Lo siente. Dentro de su organismo se cuece algo que pronto surgirá. Aún es demasiado pronto. Tiene que ir más despacio…

Stiles, al que ya le han empezado a caer gotas de sudor por la frente, puede notar cómo la bestia de Derek se adentra en su jaula una y otra vez, sin darle la posibilidad de escapar. Recuerda la última vez. Quince días han pasado, apenas. Cómo tuvo que morder la acolchada esponja del asiento trasero de su Jeep mientras Derek lo follaba sin compasión. Fue después de uno de los entrenamientos de lacrosse. Ese día, el chico había podido jugar (sí, una de esas veces en las que el entrenador Finstock tiene un lapsus y olvida la identidad de Stilinski, dejándole jugar), por lo que iba sudado. Y Derek le hizo sudar mucho más. Y Derek le hizo comerle la polla mientras le metía dos dedos por el culo. Esa fue la primera vez que realizaba ese acto. A partir de ahí, siempre lo haría.

Derek acelera los movimientos de su cadera. Hace raros gestos con su boca. Se muerde los labios constantemente. Arruga la nariz. Stiles no se percata de nada de esto, pues ahora ha empezado a manosearse la polla mientras le penetra.

-Derek, joder, joder. Sigue, dioses. –dobla la cabeza y ve al dueño de la bestia haciendo extraños gestos. -¿Estás bien, Derek? –éste sigue penetrándole, sin pausa alguna. -¿Derek?

Éste consigue hablar. –Sí, sí –Hale nota que su cuerpo está experimentando. Se está transformando en esa bestia que esconde bajo esos ojos negros y ese cuerpo musculado. En esa bestia que, al principio, renegó. Pero que, después, usó para defenderse a sí mismo y a otros. Stiles, uno de ellos.

Derek siente cómo sus piernas se tensan, al igual que sus brazos y cuello. Pronto empezará a aparecer pelo por todo rincón de su cuerpo, además de colmillos afilados con los que podría dañar a Stiles.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres parar? –se preocupa el chico.

-Tranquilo, esto forma parte de la sorpresa –le gruñe él. Los ojos se le han alargado, y su nariz ha crecido. De la barba de tres días que hace un momento tenía, ha pasado a tener patillas y barba de una semana. Sus orejas también son más extensas. Ahora, su pecho y abdomen tienen mucho más bello.

-Así que el lobito se va a convertir en un hombre lobo de verdad, ¿no es cierto? –Stiles ve cómo, poco a poco, Derek se va transformando. Está sentado a su lado. Baja la mirada y ve cómo la polla de Hale también va creciendo. ¿Había pensando que lo de antes era una bestia? –Oh, dios, Derek. Antes estaba asustado, pero ahora sólo quiero que me folles más y más.

Y con estas palabras, Stiles se vuelve a tumbar. Pero esta vez acostado mirando hacia el techo, con las piernas levantadas. Se palpa una y otra vez la polla, parece que le va a explotar, también. Está deseando que Derek le penetre con esa bestia (ahora sí) que tiene entre las piernas. –Joder, Derek, ¡venga!

-Esto te va a doler… -y lo hace. Le mete la polla de una sola vez. Muy rápido. Y el muchacho grita. Derek vuelve a estar de pie, agarrado a las rodillas de Stiles, mientras le penetra. Y Stiles sigue gritando de dolor y gusto. Aunque más de dolor. Hale lo mira directamente a los ojos –Te dije que te iba a doler-. Y acelera aún más (si es que puede ser) sus movimientos.

Derek ha soltado las rodillas del chico y ha colocado sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Está gozando mucho. Se relame y muerde los labios como si pudiera saborear a Stiles. Como si pudiera morderlo. Cada parte de su cuerpo. Lo desea.

Se acerca al cuerpo de Stiles, sin disminuir el ritmo de su cadera. Sigue gritando, y ahora pone los ojos en blanco. Él también se muerde los labios. En la oscuridad de su cuarto se escuchan gemidos, gritos, rugidos, aullidos y muchos otros sonidos, además del roce de ambos muslos y otros fluidos que corren entre las caderas de Hale y Stilinski. El último se ha llegado a correr en el abdomen del licántropo, y éste se lo ha restregado por todo el pecho, llegando un poco a su boca y volviendo a probar por tercera vez en la noche el líquido del muchacho. Sabe tan bien…

Stiles ve cómo Derek se aproxima a su cuerpo. No es la primera vez que ve a la bestia en plena acción, aunque sí en esta situación. Nota que su polla va a reventar, pues Hale ha empezado a masturbarlo mientras le penetra. Eso es demasiado. Está gozando como un lobo. Va a estallar. Y estalla. Lo empapa todo de su semen que, por lo que vuelve a ver, al hombre lobo le encanta. Y éste se acerca a su cara, y empieza a lamerla con su larga y roja lengua. Sus largos colmillos no asustan a Stiles. Empieza por el labio inferior, con cuidado de no morderlo. El chico sabe que hace un gran esfuerzo de darle un mordisco allí mismo y convertirlo a él también en una bestia. Va lamiendo hasta llegar al cuello, donde lo baña en saliva. Stiles sigue gimiendo y soltando algún que otro grito. Derek, ruge.

Ambos parecen rozar el paraíso, si es que alguno no lo ha hecho aún. Pero a Derek le falta poco para conseguirlo. La poca capacidad que le queda para darse cuenta de que se va a correr pronto le hacen acelerar sus movimientos. Y él también grita, y suda, como Stiles.

-Derek, córrete dentro mía. Vamos, oh, ¡dioses! ¡Derek!

Un rugido sale del hocico de Derek. Se ha corrido dentro de Stiles. Éste, al notar toda la furia de la bestia del hombre lobo dentro suya, también ha chillado del gusto. Ahora sí que han alcanzado el paraíso.

10


End file.
